Duplicant
Foehn Revolt |baseunit = Clairvoyant |role = Anti-infantry swarm |useguns = Weaponized nanites |hp = 180 |armortype = Plate |speed = 7 |sight = 6 |cost = |deployed = Nanofiber Sync |groundattack = |range = 1.33, radius 1.73 |ability = * Weapon turns enemy infantry into Duplicants ** Weapon does not cause friendly fire * Clear garrisoned structures * Detects disguised enemies |notes = * Self-healing * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs, Spooks, Desolators/Eradicators, Syckles and Zorbtrotters/Zorbfloaters * Immune to poison and radiation * Cannot be mind-controlled * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs |artist = Starkku |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") |infantry = 1 }} The Duplicant is the upgraded version of the Clairvoyant when one is infused by a Nanofiber Sync. It is a completely different entity that no longer resembles its former self in any way, shape or form, and uses weaponized nanites that allows it to "infiltrate" enemy infantry and multiplies itself through a rather gruesome procedure. The Duplicant's body are also capable of repairing itself in an alarming rate, making these drones a frightening sight to behold by infantry, especially when massed in hordes. Official description The nanofibers turn Clairvoyants into little monsters, who instead of infiltrating enemy structures will begin to infiltrate... enemy bodies. The nanomachines in a Clairvoyant's body start rapidly multiplying the moment a sync happens. This unending multiplying means they require additional resources in order to continue the process. This is why they form this weird body, the Duplicant, which will crawl towards enemy infantry in order to "devour" them and use the collected materials for multiplication. Keep in mind, that once a Duplicant performs its attack, it will temporarily disintegrate in order to take over another body, but if it fails to do so, the nanites will not be able to reassemble into a Duplicant body. One Duplicant can kill more than just one enemy soldier, so if it hits just right, a whole chain reaction might take place. The structure of a Duplicant is very different compared to that of the Clairvoyants, as it is a body that has completely been taken over by activated nanomachines. As its small devices and the windflow drive get consumed by the insatiable nanites, the Duplicant can neither cross water zones or gain speed boosts near the Spinblades. It also loses the ability to detect cloaked units and generally becomes less resistant to damage, although due to continuous multiplication of nanites in its body, it can regenerate from taken damage to an extent.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Duplicant is a special kind of scout infantry owned by Foehn that is transformed by Nanofiber Sync. It has only one role: rushing to the enemy infantry group and turning them into more Duplicants. They can be used to defending base to devour incoming infantry, or attack enemt key infantry, such as the Engineers, who do not threaten them. It should be noted that if you want to command a large number of Duplicants to attack enemy infantry, you must not let them all aim at single target, as it will cause some self-decomposition from those who attack later wasted. In addition, Duplicants must avoid all anti-infantry armored units and defense structures that they cannot attack. However, the Duplicators can attack Soviet Desolator and Eradicator safely as they are immune to radiation beam. Assessment See also * Clairvoyant References zh:增殖机器人 Category:Infantry Category:Drones Category:Upgraded Units Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Disguise Detector Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing